


rêveries d'un extraterrestre

by space0kid



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Changelings, Dreams, Inspired by Dreams, Lucid Dreaming, Outer Space, Poetry, Senses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0kid/pseuds/space0kid
Summary: c'est un poème que j'ai écrit pour un cours de français, donc je pensais que je le partagerais ici(this is a poem i wrote for french class, so i thought i'd share it here)





	rêveries d'un extraterrestre

**Author's Note:**

> désolé pour toute erreurs. corrigez-moi si je me trompe, s'il vous plaît. le français n'est évidemment pas ma première langue
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes. please correct me if i'm wrong. french is obviously not my first language)

je rêve de voir le cosmos  
une belle peinture faite d'étoiles

je rêve d'entendre le cosmos  
une mélodie chantée par les planètes

je rêve de goûter le cosmos  
un nuage doux de barbe à papa

je rêve de sentir le cosmos  
une constellation parfumée à la rose

je rêve de toucher le cosmos  
une étreinte chaleureuse du soleil


End file.
